


Birds of a Feather

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jackson met Lydia, and how they knew they were going to be friends. Who says that Jackson always took Lydia for an idiot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoeroticismforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/gifts).



> Jackson/Lydia  
> Rated G for adorableness.  
> Pre-canon: Elementary school (perhaps second grade? Third grade?)

_Here we are, no one else_  
 _We walked to school all by ourselves_  
 _There’s dirt on our uniforms_  
 _From chasing all the ants and worms_  
 _We clean up and now it’s time to learn_  
 _We clean up and now it’s time to learn_  
~The White Stripes, I can tell that we are gonna be friends

  
_She finds the blond boy laying on his back under the slide._

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“I’m watching bugs.”

“Aren’t you going to school?”

“Aren’t you that girl who went to the preppy school? What are you doing here?”

“It’s called a boarding school. I went there, yes, but my mother thought it was not good for me to live so far away from home at my age. She got into a fight with dad and she won. Anyway, boarding schools suck.”

“I bet it does. All girls school. I don’t know if I would survive in a all boys school.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Boys are too violent and stupid when there’s too much of them together. Girls are too bitchy when there’s too much of them together. You got to mix things a little. That’s what my father said, anyway. That’s why I’m going to public school, even if I’m rich enough to go to a preppy school too.”

 

“My sister said that our parents put me there because I wouldn’t be able to make any friend here. And then, when I didn’t make any friends at the boarding school, my mother took me out of it. My sister says that there is no place for me.”

“Is that why you are here instead of going to school?”

“Yeah... I don’t know how I am supposed to act. The others will ask questions. They will think that I am a loser.”

“Why?”

“Because there is no place for me! Don’t you listen? I don’t fit in schools. People think that I’m weird.”

“Well, you are a little weird.”

“Hey! Nevermind. I’m going.”

“Wait! There is good weird and there’s bad weird, you know. I don’t think you are badly weird. You are just smart, and the others are idiots. Idiots can’t make the difference between good weird and bad weird.”

“And you can?”

“I’m not an idiot. You are not an idiot either, so you should be able to tell.”

“How can you know that? My sister always tells me that I am pretty stupid.”

“You recited that French poem by heart in front of everybody last year, before you went to the preppy school. That was not stupid.”

“You remember that?”

“Yeah.... I thought it was good.”

“I made mistakes. I didn’t pronounce some words correctly. The others laughed at me.”

“Well, yeah, but then you told them you had a three mistakes racho, and that they have a one-good-answer racho.”

“Ratio.”

“Whatever. You shut them up. The teacher was impressed. That’s important. My father says that ‘it’s not mistakes, it’s the way you handle them’. Like, of course we are making mistakes, we are not even grown ups yet. But we can make our way around them.”

“That’s true.”

“So I would not worry too much. The others, they are jealous, that’s all. Or they’re scared, maybe.”

“Why would they be scared of me?!”

“They are scared when someone is more awesome than them. That’s normal. It’s like, you and I, we are going to get further in life. That’s obvious. Maybe they just don’t like to be left behind.”

“Maybe I could tell them that I have no intention of letting them behind? Well, no. That would be a lie. As soon as I’m old enough, I want to go away from here.”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do? Where are you going to go?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m good in everything.”

“Pf. Math? Geometry? Geography? Sports?”

“All of that.”

“That’s... why did you think you were a loser, then?”

“I did not. I said that my sister and everyone else thought I was a loser. I think...”

“Yeah?”

“Me, I think that everyone else is an idiot. Not you! But like you said... we are going to be better when we’re older. I don’t want to lose my time with stupid people, or with my sister.”

“You know, my father says that sometimes we need stupid people, because since most people are dumb, then we have to deal with it.”

“That sucks. That’s like... having only blue and orange shirts, and be forced to wear them or be naked.”

“Haha! You saw that guy with the unpronounceable name?”

“Seriously, what are his parents thinking, letting him wear that... But anyway, how do you deal with it?”

“I just use idiots when I need them. And I’m nice to them, just enough so they are not scared of me. Except with total losers. Them, I just don’t hang out with them. They are lost causes.”

“Lost cause. That’s what my sister says about me, that I’m a ‘lost cause’.”

“I don’t want to be mean, but from the way you talk, your sister seems like the stupidest of them all.”

“Haha. She really is. She always treats me like shit, but she is just a mean, dumb bitch.”

“That’s for sure, I bet she’s not smarter than you. Not even half as smart as you.”

“No, but she doesn’t really care. All she cares about is that she wants a boyfriend, now.”

“How old is she?”

“Thirteen.”

“Has she got a boyfriend?”

“No. I don’t think she has kissed anyone yet either, even though most of her friends are guys. She didn’t brag about it. She probably will brag when it happens.”

“Hey, what is your name again... Lydia, that’s it?”

“Yes. What’s yours?”

“I’m Jackson. Listen Lydia... you are smarter than your sister. I bet you are also prettier than her. And if you want, I’ll give you another point above her.”

“What point?”

“I mean, not only you will be pretty and smarter, but if you want, I’ll kiss you, and that way you will have had your first kiss before her too.”

“Oh. She... she’ll just pretend that she’s kissed a boy ages ago, you know. She’s kind of a liar sometimes.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’ll know, and she’ll know the truth. So you will have won anyway.”

“Uh. Okay then. On... on the mouth, right?”

“Well, yeah, because it’s not supposed to count on the cheek.”

“Okay... Wait! Okay. Go.”

“...so? How was it?”

“It was fine! Really. You... You kiss well.”

“Thanks. You do as well. If you ever need another kiss, I don’t mind.”

“Okay, I’ll remember that, haha. If you ever need a kiss, I wouldn’t mind either.”

“Cool.”

“Jackson?”

“What?”

“What are you doing here? You don’t seem like the type to skip school just to watch bugs. That sounds a bit like something a creepy kid would do. I don’t find you creepy at all, but... Or don’t you want to tell me?”

“Oh. Well no, I don’t mind. I was only here because I didn’t feel like going to school.”

“Why so?”

“Because some kid told me that two browns don’t make a blue.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Eyes. He said that two parents with brown eyes can’t have a child with blue eyes. That would mean that my parents are not my real parents...”

“Does it matter a lot?”

“Of course, it does! If they’re not my real parents, then they are liars, but that also mean that my real parents didn’t want me. Or are dead. Neither makes me happy.”

“Then, you’ll be happy to know that the guy was wrong.”

“He was? He told me that he read it in a book when I accused him of lying.”

“He read wrong. Two people who have blue eyes can’t have a brown-eyed child. That’s because brown eyes mean that someone has more melanin in their iris. If two people have no melanin, or few melanin in their eyes, it would not be normal for them to have a brown-eyed child. It is possible, though. It’s just rare. But you are blue-eyed, so... nothing to worry about.”

“Whoa thanks! I’m totally gonna kick this guy’s ass when I see him again. Well, that proves it again, no? You are not stupid or a loser.”

“Doesn’t that make me a nerd, though?”

“Nerds are awkward and anti-social. You are just intelligent. Intelligence is a good quality. And it made me happy. It’s useful. Don’t spit on it.”

“You’re really sweet.”

“Ah, no, I’m not... sweet guys are sissies.”

“No, they’re not. They are... what’s the word... attractive. Because they make us girls feel good.”

“Okay, then. I’m sweet. And we both make each other feel better. We should be friends, don’t you think?”

“Really? You would be my first friend since first grade, you know.”

“Heh, never too late or too soon to make friends! I’ll even present you to Danny. He’s my best friend. He’ll like you too, you’ll see.”

“Thank you. That’s nice. I do think we could make a good pair.”

“You bet. You wanna go to school with me? If we hurry up, we can arrive for the recess. And then we can always said that I helped you because some douchebag took your bag and throw the contents everywhere in the park.”

“That would be lying.”

“Sure, to not get into trouble. But we did help each other, though.”

“Yes. Yes, we did. Let’s go to school, then.”

_She leaves with the blond boy, hand in hand, on the path towards school._


End file.
